¿Qué diablos hicimos!
by istharneko
Summary: El alcohol puede errar tu vida, tus sentimientos y hasta puede hacerte pecar. GaaTema&Ligero Lime&Incesto.


**Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos reservados a Kishimoto Masashi.

**Advertencia**: El texto contiene algo de Lime (ligeras escena de sexo) RE-EDICIÓN.

**Pairing:**Temari/ Sabaku no Gaara.

* * *

_**¡Qué diablos hicimos!  


* * *

**_

**1. Prólogo**

En las noches el desierto es frío. Pero para ellos, esa no era una noche como las demás. Las miradas lo dicen todo, las palabras de amor, de pasión o simplemente de deseo se entremezclan con la arena estéril del desierto que espera por ser fertilizada, de helada crudeza y hostilidad... La lujuria que les consume, los susurros y caricias no se hacen esperar en ese lugar tan íntimo. Dos amantes, un par cuerpos tibios que se desean y se rozan desenfrenadamente, fundidos en la calidez de un sexo sin control. Fría arena del lejano desierto esperando a ser regada con el agua de la vida, dedos rozando la cálida epidermis, relatando una hermosa historia. Simples roces, que se vuelven a repetir una y otra vez, llegando al éxtasis de ese acto incontrolado. Hermoso espectáculo, la arena danzando con el viento, creando un baile exótico que no se vuelve a ver en mucho tiempo.

Pero las consecuencias a ese acto impensado, jamás son las esperadas, quién creías que no conocías a veces resulta conocerte mejor que tu mismo... Los pecados de la carne y el vil alcohol, que cuándo marcha deja un agridulce sabor en la boca. El amor no es el que se espera, duele ver como al despertar toda la ilusión cae dejando un reguero de incertezas, problemas y dolores de cabeza, matando toda esperanza de volver a ser como antes. Esto es el fin de todo, ¿o quizás solo un comienzo?

**&**

Temari se sintió extraña cuando despertó aquella mañana, y decir extraña es poco. Notaba la boca reseca, un pútrido olor a alcohol le subía hasta la nariz y cuándo intentaba moverse, notaba unas enormes agujetas en brazos y piernas, por no decir los calambres que le daban si hacía el más mínimo movimiento. No se atrevía a abrir los ojos debido a que notaba el calor de la luz solar, y temía que esto afectase a su clara visión. Con un terrible esfuerzo, antes de abrirlos puso la mano sobre ellos a modo de sombrilla. Abrió los ojos, observando como la claridad del sol se entremezclaba con el gran ventanal. Inmediatamente después de observar aquella luz cegadora, tuvo que bajar la mirada debido al dolor de cabeza que le sobrevino. Notó que la cama parecía estar un poco más baja de lo que era normal, pero sin embargo no le dio importancia alguna. Volvió a cerrar sus pupilas para tratar de acostumbrarse a la calidez emitida por el renombrado astro. Tanteó las sábanas: estaban muy revueltas, casi como si la noche anterior hubiese deshecho la cama con enfado, empleando movimientos bruscos. ¿Eso también lo debía pasar por alto? La noche anterior... ¡No recordaba nada! Tocó las sábanas, recorriendo con sus dedos la superficie hasta topar con algo... ¿Algo? Un "algo" caliente, que se movía exhalando algunos suspiros, respirando tranquilamente. La calidez de un cuerpo humano, no podía estar equivocada.

En ese momento se asustó mucho, ¿quién estaba ahí? Se notó desnuda bajo la fina sábana que cubría su cuerpo. "¡Oh, díos mío!" Pensó, no sabía como serenarse. El corazón le comenzó a latir a mil por hora. "¿¡Qué diablos pasó anoche?!" No se atrevía a abrir los ojos, y lo peor que gracias a su susto, comenzaba a tener "flashes" de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior.

-Por favor, que no sea verdad. - Habló en voz alta, con un par de lagrimitas en los ojos. No queriendo ser más cobarde para enfrentar aquello, finalmente abrió los ojos despacio. No quería mirar, revelar que todo lo que recordaba ahora era real, ¿Qué iba a descubrir allí? Ciertamente lo sabía, pero nunca, jamás de los jamases, estuvo preparada para lo que vio allí ese día...

**&  
**

Gaara despertaba de un profundo e inquieto sueño, impropio en él... Una hermosa y voluptuosa desconocida estaba en su cama, la tocaba y acariciaba, la hacía suya con ansia y hasta dolor. Notaba un profundo placer al despertar, el orgasmo había acaecido durante el sueño. Verdaderamente, una cosa rara en él soñar ese tipo de cosas. Desde que le había sido extraído el Shukaku podía dormir con más o menos normalidad, aunque a veces no se acostumbraba a tal descanso y despertaba en medio de la noche; inquieto y sin saber que hacer. Pero esa noche había sido atípica: Había dormido profundamente y justo en este momento recuperaba la conciencia; aunque si hubiese sabido con que situación se iba a encontrar, seguramente hubiera cerrado los ojos y seguido durmiendo.

Trató de levantarse, pero todas las extremidades del cuerpo le dolían terriblemente -sí, esa también-, como si el día anterior hubiese hecho alguna clase de deporte de riesgo. Tenía un poco grato dolor de cabeza, le dolían hasta los ojos y no sabía si sería capaz de abrirlos, pero, ¿acaso algo era imposible para el ninja más poderoso de Suna? El ex-portador del Tanuki no se rendiría fácilmente.

Abrió sus pupilas aguamarina, con cuidado de no lastimarlas por el sol, que se hacía visible aunque tuviera los ojos cerrados. Volvió a pensar que, en ese despertar, todo le resultaba extraño. Lo primero que vio tras abrir los ojos fue su desnudez, luego coloco una mano en su cabeza y tanteó las sábanas, que por cierto estaban muy revueltas. Un momento... Aquella no era su cama, ¿verdad? Poco a poco se dio cuenta de aquel no era ni su lecho, ni su habitación, ni nada que le perteneciera a él. Sin embargo le era familiar aquel agradable aroma que despedía el cuartito, pero no sabía de que... ¿De qué le sonaba?

_"Gaara, haz memoria"... _Se dijo, con los ojos medio cerrados.

Después de eso se dio cuenta de otra cosa en la que no había reparado, una figura al lado suyo. Se giró para verla bien, parecía humana, también se parecía un poco a su hermana mayor, aunque estaba algo diferente: Su piel era más blanca de lo normal, por momentos se teñía de morado, sus ojos se encontraban abiertos de par en par, azules como el hielo al contraste con el cielo; asustados. Su suave y largo cabello rubio esparcido a cada lado de sus hombros. Su desnudez la cubría una fina sábana de seda que momentos antes les había tapado a ambos.

Las palabras **Gaara-Temari-Desnudos-Cama-Alcohol**, no cobraron forma en la mente del pelirrojo hasta un rato después...

**&**

La primera reacción fue quedarse mirándose el uno al otro sin saber que decir. Luego los ojos de ambos se ensancharon de temor y Gaara palideció aún más de lo que normalmente. Un escalofrío recorrió espalda y espalda, la moral les cayó por los suelos al saber lo que habían hecho...

¡Diablos!, todo indicaba que... ¡se habían acostado juntos!

Era una sensación rara a más no poder, casi para echarse a reía; el ver a Temari y a Gaara tan asustados. Las expresiones de terror eran de lo más horripilantes.

-¡Gaara! -exclamó la rubia, horrorizada ante el recuerdo de su hermano haciéndole cosas indecibles y obscenas, y ella disfrutándolo.- Tú y...

-¿Temari? -traumatizado aunque con tono sereno al reconocer que realmente había echo cosas típicamente sexuales con su hermana y que no se acordaba de mucho.-... y yo hice...

El desgarrador grito que soltó Temari se oyó por toda la aldea de Sunagakure aquel _"fatídico"_ día.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

**Nota Original: **_Ustedes eligen si sigo o no XD, ¿Quieren saber que pasará o que simplemente lo deje aquí? Cualquier pregunta, tomatazo o flame mándenmelo en un review ¡¡Saludos a todos, queridos lectores!!_

**Editado: **_Quise editar este fic, ya que mucha gente que leyó y desconoce dónde quedó la continuación. Especifico que la puse (en varios relatos) en mi otro fic GaaTema, "Stripped". Si me lo permitís, también pondré aquí esos capítulos, ya que me gustaría que ésta fuese una historia completa y que no llevase a error sobre si hay continuación o no. Gracias por la atención ^^.  
_


End file.
